1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to test technology, and more particularly to a system and a method for testing hybrid sleep modes of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Hybrid sleep modes are a method of putting a device to sleep and may include multiple sleep modes. Operating systems, such as WINDOWS VISTA and WINDOWS 7 include hybrid sleep modes. The hybrid sleep modes include a suspending to RAM (S3) sleep mode or a suspending to disk (S4) sleep mode. The S3 sleep mode can be switched to the S4 sleep mode automatically. Because statuses of the electronic device are ostensibly the same when the electronic device is in the S3 sleep mode or the S4 sleep mode, people cannot determine if the sleep mode has been switched.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved system and method for testing hybrid sleep modes of an electronic device.